Fredy B
'''Fredy B '''ist ein derzeit bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er ist mit 4 Regentschaften und seinem längsten Run von fast einem Jahr Rekordhalter des ECW European Heavyweight Titles und der erfolgreichste Wrestler der ECW-Geschichte, 2010 wurde er in den SAW100 gar zum zweitwichtigsten SAW-Wrestler des Jahres gewählt. Gemeinsam mit The Best Around bildet er außerdem das Stable Bound for Gold. Biographie Anfänge Fredy B gab sein ECW-Debüt bei ECW #1, wo er Szabo in der ersten Runde des Titelturniers besiegen konnte, dann aber im Viertelfinale an AfRon scheiterte. Es folgte eine kleinere Fehde gegen eben diesen Szabo, an deren Ende er ihn bei ECW #4 in einem Hardcore Match besiegen konnte. Dabei verletzte er seinen Gegner am Kopf, so dass dieser einige Shows später als Szabonator 1000 zurück kam, jedoch nie wieder gegen Fredy in den Ring stieg. Fredy konnte im Lauf des Jahres einige weitere Siege einfahren, verlor aber dann im Finale einess #1-Contender-Turniers gegen Sam Rogers. Rekordregentschaft Nachdem Rogers seine Chance bei der Survivor Series nicht nutzen konnte, bekam Fredy beim December to Dismember einen Title Shot gegen Apokalyps. Im Stahlkäfig besiegte er den damaligen Rekordchampion und holte sich damit erstmals den ECW European Heavyweight Title. 2009 konnte er Apokalyps noch zwei weitere Male besiegen, und sich damit endgültig im Main Event festigen. So dominant Apokalyps 2008 war, Fredy übertraf ihn 2009 noch und hielt den Titel, nach Siegen über Papa Legba, Apokalyps und Sam Rogers durchgängig bis zur Survivor Series, wo er ihn in der Elimination Chamber an Sam Rogers abgeben musste. 5 Tage später, bei der Third Anniversary Show, besiegte er Rogers jedoch in einem Rematch und wurde somit zweifacher Champion. Fehde mit Chris Connor Nach der Rückkehr von ECW wurde der Titel für vakant erklärt und beim Royal Rumble 2010 erneut zwischen Fredy B und Sam Rogers ausgekämpft. Abermals siegte Fredy und krönte sich so zum dreifachen Champion. Am selben Abend gewann Chris Connor dann überraschend das Rumble Match und bekam damit einen Title Shot bei WrestleMania 4 zugesprochen. Völlig überraschend gewann Connor dann auch das Match und wurde dadurch der einzige Wrestler, der Fredy in einem Einzelmatch den Titel abnehmen konnte. Das schockte Fredy B so richtig, da dieser Connor im Vorfeld zu WrestleMania Woche für Woche als lächerlich darstellte und das Match bei Wrestlemania als Farce betrachtete, da er davon ausging Connor leichtfertig schlagen zu können. Die beiden lieferten sich eine erbitterte Fehde, aber an deren Ende konnte Fredy sich seinen Titel bei ECW #18 in einem Steel Cage Match zurück holen und begann damit seine vierte Titelregentschaft. In weiterer Folge an dieses Match von ECW#18 mussten Connor und Fredy ihre Fehde jedoch kurz unterbrechen und sogar für kurze Zeit zusammen antreten, um erfolgreich die SAWNY-Invasoren abzuwehren. Titelverlust, Kontroversen und Skandale Nach dem vermeintlichen Ende von SAW verteidigte Fredy B seinen Titel erfolgreich bei der Reunion Show Reborn gegen Hells Guardian und vertrieb auch die SAWNY-Wrestler endgültig von ECW. Danach nahmen die Skandale des Rekordchampions jedoch zu, er attackierte scheinbar grundlos den General Manager und wurde bei einer ECW Show in Russland sogar ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Den Grund hierfür erfuhren wir jedoch erst später - und zwar war dies alles Teil eines Plans des Gestaltenwandlers Leon Chame. Er trat über Wochen und Monate als Fredy B auf, während er den echten Fredy ins Gefängnis in Russland brachte. Bei der Survivor Series 2010 verlor Chame als Fredy B. den Titel dann an AfRon, den er auch in einem Inferno Match bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience nicht bezwingen konnte. Danach wurde es jedoch so richtig kontrovers - beim Royal Rumble tauchten erstmals zwei Fredy Bs auf, Chames Impersonation im gewohnten Look und der eigentliche Fredy B., der aus russischer Gefangenschaft mit einer Kurzhaarfrisur wiederkehrte. In weiterer Folge beschuldigte der echte Fredy seinen Widersacher, seine Identität gestohlen zu haben. Dieser konnte jedoch fürs erste auf die Hilfe von The Best Around zählen und erstickte die Anschuldigungen fürs erste im Keim. Bei der nächsten ECW Show durchschaute Fredy B. dann, den Plan von Leon Chame und erklärte dem Gestaltenwandler so den Krieg. Durch diesen Betrug Chames und die emotionalen Promos von Herzen gewann Fredy in seiner Karriere erstmals in seiner Karriere den Zuspruch der Fans, die ihn nun auf seiner Jagd auf Leon Chame stimmgewaltig unterstützen. Beim eigens auf diese Fehde ausgelegten PPV "Angriff des Klonkriegers" konnte Fredy B. seinen Widersacher dann auch endlich gegenübertreten und vernichtete Chame in deren abschließenden Last Man Standing Match, in dem er Chame mit mehr als 3 Worst Case Scenarios ausschaltete, von denen das letzte sogar auf die Ringtreppe ging. Alte Feindschaft rostet nie Kurz darauf bekam es Fredy B. wieder mit einem alten Bekannten zu tun - Sam Rogers. Der "Bully" attackierte den Berliner bei der nächsten ECW Show nämlich direkt nach dessen Match und stellte klar, dass die Promotion zu klein für die beiden sei. Fredy sei in der Vergangenheit nämlich immer wieder der Grund für Rogers Misserfolge gewesen, sodass dieser natürlich nicht begeistert war, als Fredy plötzlich wieder Teil von ECW war. Die beiden trafen beim King of the Ring aufeinander und Fredy konnte den Bully abermals besiegen, doch damit hatte dieser nur noch einen Grund mehr sauer auf Fredy B zu sein. In der nächsten ECW Show schon, attackierte Rogers Fredy einmal mehr nach dessen Match und forderte ein abschließendes Steelcagematch der beiden beim ECW PPV T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E.T.R.O.O.P.S. Fredy nahm dieses Match natürlich an und nach diversen weiteren Attacken vonseiten Rogers, Brawls und hitzigen Interviews konnte Fredy das Match dann beim PPV im Juli auch gewinnen. Kampf der Giganten Bei der nächsten ECW Show mit dem Namen "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" hatte der Berliner Straßenkämpfer jedoch schon wieder das nächste Ziel im Auge - seine ECW European Heavyweight Championship. Diese hatte er nämlich nie rechtmäßig verloren, sondern fiel damals Leon Chame zum Opfer, der den Titel in Fredys Namen verlor. Aus diesem Grund attackierte er den Champion AfRon nach dem Main Event und machte ihm klar, sein Rematch bei der nächsten ECW Show zu bekommen. Erfolge *4x ECW European Heavyweight Champion *Platz 9 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 2 in den SAW100 2010 *Year End Awards 2010: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (mit Chris Connor) Kategorie:Wrestler